Aria (Akame Ga Kill!)
Aria was a minor character in Akame Ga Kill!, ''she was the daughter of a missionary, and a noble girl who Tatsumi met in the capital. She is initially thought to be a sweet and polite girl, offering shelter for Tatsumi, when he was on street as a beggar, but despite being only a teenager, Aria proved herself to be an evil and cruel girl ''and holds a dark secret about her family. She is voiced by Kanami Satou in the Japanese version of the anime, and Brittney Karbowski in the English version of the anime. Akame ga Kill Aria was a rich girl, who lived in the capital of the empire, with her parents, she offered to Tatsumi a place to stay when she found the boy on the streets after being deceived by Leone, she came from a wealthy family and had the habit of offering a place to stay at her Mansion. She then introduces Tatsumi to her parents, who agreed to help him find his friends, Sayo and Leyasu, who were separated from him upon arriving at the capital. The next day, Tatsumi helped Aria during the shopping, with her guards, and by the time the same evening, Night Raid came to attack the Mansion of Aria, the organization killed the parents of Aria, and one of the guards tries to hide her in the warehouse of the mansion, as Tatsumi manages to find her with Akame arriving shortly after. Tatsumi then tries to defend Aria, unaware of her true dark nature, but Leone revealed the contents of the "warehouse" as Tatsumi looks with surprise as he meets his friends there too. Inside the warehouse were several tools of torture of all centuries, as dozens of corpses of elderly, men, women, boys, girls, children, little girls and infants were tortured and killed in all inhumane ways imaginable, and all people within the warehouse were killed by Aria and her parents for her to find all the people who came from outside the capital as unclean animals and had right to torture and to kill as many of them she wanted. Tatsumi found out the truth of how Aria and her parents had an interest to attract people of the country to its place and torturing them to death, which was why Night Raid was dispatched to kill them. Aria was then quickly killed by Tatsumi after he witnessed the death of his two friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, in the hands of the family of Aria. Description Appearance Aria was a young girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair, topped with a light blue accessory, and blue eyes, she wore a white long-sleeved shirt, with a light blue ribbon on her neck, above her shirt, she wore a sleeveless light blue dress, with a black bodice, and white frills, she also wore a pair of white boots. Personality Aria initially appeared to be a very kind and caring girl, but this was just to disguise her true nature, in reality, like her parents, she was a cruel and sadistic girl, who enjoyed to kidnap the peasants, and torturing them until the death. She was rather a manipulative girl, like her parents, she was also a hypocritical girl, since with a sweet and friendly look she tricked her guests, and also initially had a hate for Sayo, due to her hair style. Despite her sadic nature, Aria had a childish nature which contrasts to her real personality. Aside torturing, she enjoyed shopping like all girls and womens and spent her time complaining about her rebellious hairs. It is assumed that she was a bipolar girl, as shown when Tatsumi learnt the truth and then proceed to confront her, before she met her demise. Gallery 640px-Aria_revealing_her_true_nature.png|Aria shows her sadistic side akame-ga-kill-episode-1-16.jpg|Aria meets Tatsumi for the first time akame-ga-kill_picture7_blog-material.jpg|The deposit of Aria and her parents akame-ga-kill-episode-1-34.jpg|Aria killed by Tatsumi Akame-ga-KILL-Character-Designs-Aria.jpg|Aria's full body aria_akame_ga_kill_60661.jpg|Aria's fake smile akame1-2s.jpg|Aria with her guards Screenshot (3).png|Aria goes shopping with her guards Video Trivia * Despite her minor role in the story, her acts, along the fact that upon her death Tatsumi had nothing to lose, motivated and caused the protagonist into joining Night Raid and the Revolutionary army. Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mischievous Category:Mutilators Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Sophisticated Category:Starvers Category:Teenagers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Shot